


Skin to Skin or Face to Face

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: One of those "your writing appears on your soulmate's body" AUs. Modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK man. I wrote a thing.

Hak had never given too much thought to the whole “Soulmate” idea.

Sure, his cousins had been writing back and forth to theirs for a couple of years, and Tae-woo had actually _found_ his last year and they’d begun planning their wedding. 

Hinata was lovely and Hak was happy for Tae-woo, truly.

But he's 18 and words haven’t shown up on his skin randomly yet, so he's beginning to think it just isn’t meant to be.

Until the day a tiny note materializes on the back of his left hand.

At first, he thinks he’s seeing things, but as he looks more closely he realizes it’s a reminder of some sort.

His heart leaps to his throat and he nearly falls over in his haste to find a pen and write back.

 _ **Are you my soulmate?**_ Is the only thing he can think to write, and as soon as the phrase leaves the pen he berates himself, wishing he could take it back.

 **I guess so.** is the equally-lame reply, and Hak chuckles.

 _ **Hello, then.**_ He writes, uncertain of what else to say.

**Hi!**

There’s a pause, and then his soulmate writes, **Um, what’s your name?**

 _ **Hak.**_ is the easiest answer ever, and he mentally face-palms for not asking her first—because it must be a female. Her writing is way more legible than his.

 _ **What’s yours?**_ He asks as an afterthought, scribbling it quickly.

**Hi, Hak. My name is Yona.**

Yona.

He whispers the name, despite the fact that he’s home alone for the moment. He says it over and over in the quiet of his room, reverently, like saying it too loudly will break some sort of spell.

 _ **It’s nice to meet you, Yona.**_ He writes eventually, glancing at the time. It’s been a little while since she’s said anything, and he wonders if she’s fallen asleep by now. His heart is still racing at the discovery of a Soulmate, so maybe she can’t sleep, either.

 **Nice to meet you, too,** crawls across his skin, followed quickly by, **I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have a test first thing in the morning and I really should try to sleep.**

She must still be in school, Hak realizes, and quickly scribbles back, _**Of course! Good night!**_

A tiny **Good night, Hak** appears on what’s left of his blank hand, and Hak smiles.

Hours later, when he wakes from fitful sleep, he scrawls _**Good luck!**_ on his palm and drops into restful sleep for the rest of the night.

X

Yona wakes to her alarm buzzing incessantly and sighs, rubbing tired eyes before shutting off the alarm, nearly dropping her phone in the process.

 _ **Good luck!**_ is scrawled across her palm in her soulmate—Hak—’s adorable messy penmanship.

God, she already thinks he’s adorable. Her face flushes at the thought—she doesn’t even know what he looks like! How can he be adorable just because of his writing?

Shaking her head, Yona crawls out of bed and gets ready for the day, running over her flash cards once more at breakfast before she’s out the door to class, the words on her palm almost tingling.

X

Yona writes notes to herself, Hak realizes a few days later.

 _All_ the time.

The first things he sees scrawled across the back of his wrist the next day appear to be homework assignments and he quickly scribbles, _**Need any help?**_

Yona doesn’t reply, but he figures she’s busy with classes and doesn’t have time.

He’s busy, too, at university courses that keep him busy for a few hours at a time.

He resists the urge to continue writing her during class, assuming his professors would frown upon his divided attention.

As lunchtime rolls around, he finds a **Sorry!!!** scribbled across his palm, followed quickly by a **Thank you for the good luck! I think I aced my test!**

A grin breaks out across his face, a strange sense of pride swelling in his chest, as if he’d been the reason Yona had aced her test. 

Probably not, but a guy could dream. 

**_That’s great!_** he scrawls back, at the same time that **Help with what?** appears. 

_**Homework help.**_ He clarifies with a smile, drawing an arrow toward the page numbers still marring his skin. 

**OH!** shows up a moment later. 

A pause. 

**How are you with math?**

Hak grins. 

**_Considering it’s half my major, I’d say pretty good._ **

**You’re majoring in MATH?!** shows up, the final word underlined several times for emphasis. 

Hak chuckles, used to this sort of reaction. Most people hated math, but he’s always kind of liked calculations and things, so it had made sense to double major in Math and Physics. 

**Ew. I’d love some help, actually, Mr. Smarty Pants.** appears next, and Hak laughs out loud, drawing curious stares from others in the cafeteria. 

_**I’d be glad to. It’s a little hard to do like this, though.**_

He bites his lip, hoping that’s not too forward, and watches as a smiley face appears on his hand. 

**Yeah, I guess it is. A friend at school offered to tutor me, actually, but I appreciate the offer!**

Hak’s heart sinks and he goes to scribble something back, but a series of numbers appear on his wrist before he can pick his pen back up. 

**_??_** He finally writes, making a face at his wrist as he waits for the reply. 

A tiny arrow shows up next to the numbers, and underneath, the words **My phone number, genius. In case I have questions Yoon can’t answer.**

****

****

Hak breathes a sigh of relief and grabs his phone, entering her name and number while his face flushes at his own stupidity. 

Quickly, he scrawls his own number underneath hers, followed by a smiley face. 

**Sorry, class is starting up again! Talk later!** Yona scrawls in that perfect penmanship, and Hak smiles as he finishes his lunch. 

Over the next few weeks, Yona grows quiet, but Hak doesn’t mind. He figures she’s hitting finals season, and he is, too. 

The only words that appear on his skin over these weeks are scribbled notes and a few intermittent smiley faces in response to his _Good luck_ s when he thinks of it. 

Occasionally he sees what look like times and dates scrawled across the back of his hand and wonders if they’re test times, but they look like they’re after-school meetings. 

He considers checking the names against places in his own city, but with his class and work schedules, the timing doesn’t line up, so he grudgingly lets it go. 

Until today. 

The café name scribbled on his arm is entirely familiar, and Hak quickly realizes he’ll be getting off of work a half hour after this “coffee w/ Yoon” is supposed to begin this afternoon. 

His heart jumps into his throat at the prospect of actually seeing Yona, and his boss gives him confused looks throughout his shift, until he’s practically tripping over his coworkers as his shift ends. 

He’s late to clock out, as usual, and just hopes he’s not _too_ late to run into Yona. And run he does, as the café is only a few blocks from work. 

He’s out of breath as he reaches the café, pausing to inhale raggedly for a few moments before entering the building. 

He’s not even sure what he’s going to say if he sees her, or if he’ll say anything—he doesn’t want to interrupt her coffee date, but she’s his _Soulmate_. 

Wiping a hand over his face, Hak walks into the café and looks around, watching for pairs that seem to be studying or celebrating the end of classes, but that could be anyone in here, he realizes. Practically everyone in this café looks to be a high school or university student, and both have recently let out for summer break or started finals. 

“Can I help you?” a barista asks him suddenly, and Hak pauses to consider the menu, figuring he might as well purchase something and people-watch if nothing else. 

“Um, just a regular black coffee,” he decides quickly, even though he doesn’t need the caffeine with the adrenaline coursing through him. 

“Name for the order?” 

“Hak,” he says absently, watching the girl scribble it on the cup. 

She tells him his total, and he pays in cash, leaving a decent tip in the jar as he steps to the side to wait for his drink. 

A few moments later, one of the other baristas is holding his finished drink, calling over the crowd, “Hak?” 

Hak smiles his thanks and grabs his drink, wandering over to find a seat at an empty table and observing the café. 

X 

“Hak?” Yona asks, startling Yoon so much that he nearly drops his coffee. 

“ _Your_ Hak?” Her friend sputters, his head whipping around toward the counter. 

“It can’t be that uncommon of a name around here,” Yona says quickly, frowning. “I don’t even know if my Hak lives here.” 

“Oh, come on, Yona!” Yoon practically whines. “Don’t go pessimistic on me now! You’ve been gushing about this guy for weeks! Don’t you want to meet him?” 

Yona chews her lower lip, considering. “Of course I do! But it seems kind of sudden, don’t you think? I mean, we’ve barely even talked since we discovered each other.” 

“And whose fault was that?” Yoon accuses with a small grin, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Well, half his!” Yona insists, frowning. “He could have written me more often!” 

“You were busy! Maybe he was too!” Yoon points out, and Yona sighs. 

X 

Hak’s gaze had stopped early on at a table where a boy and a girl are in a rather animated conversation, the boy gesturing with his coffee cup as he speaks. 

Hak can’t hear them from his place across the room, but something in him focuses on the girl, certain she’s his Soulmate. 

She’s the most stunning thing he’s ever seen, and his heart does flip flops as he watches her with her friend, her bright red hair shining in the light from the window behind her. The floral-patterned dress she’s wearing rustles as she moves and accents her hair as well as the golden earrings that swish as she shakes her head. 

She’s got to be Yona, and Hak’s fingers fly to his pocket, where he’s taken to keeping a pen this last month. 

He pauses before he puts the tip to his skin, trying to decide what to say. 

**_Long time no see, stranger._** finds it way to his arm unbidden and he sits back to see what happens. 

X 

Yoon shrieks loudly enough for the whole world to hear as he points at her arm and Yona freezes as the words take shape in that familiar, adorable handwriting. 

She can only stare at the words, raising her arm to marvel at them and the wonder that courses through her. 

Hak is _here._ A month of intermittent writing, of scrawled _Good luck_ s and other encouragements for her finals, and he’s been in the same town. 

Yoon swats her arm in the most aggressive manner she’s ever seen from her friend and she scowls at him, opening her mouth to scold him. 

She never gets the chance, as he suddenly points behind her, his eyes wide. 

She turns as if in slow motion, taking in every detail as Hak walks toward her, a grin on his face. 

Yoon stammers across from her, but she hardly hears him, too focused on Hak. 

He stops feet from her, clutching his drink carefully. 

“H-H-Hak?” she stammers, still uncertain. 

How can this tall, incredibly handsome _statue_ be her Soulmate?

He holds out his arm and sure enough, his scribbled phrase is right there, in the same place on his arm as it is hers. 

Time stops. 

Yona doesn’t hear the music over the speakers, the chatter around her, or even Yoon’s gleeful laughter. 

All she hears as she looks at Hak is the pounding of her heart in her ears, and she can’t think of anything to say. 

X 

Hak stares. 

He can’t help it. 

Yona—his Soulmate—is right here, just steps from him. 

She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen in his life, so of course he’s going to stare. 

Her friend stops his laughing slowly and gives him an expectant look and Hak pauses to blink. 

“Hi, I’m Hak,” he offers, waving. 

The blond boy waves back. “Yoon." 

“Ah, homework help,” Hak deduces, smiling, and Yoon nods back. “That’s me.” 

That seems to snap Yona out of her trance and she practically spills her coffee in her haste to wave her arms at them. 

“Yes, sorry! Hak, this is my friend Yoon. Yoon, this is—” 

“Your Soulmate,” Yoon finishes with a grin, and Hak gets the feeling that Yona has talked about him with this kid. Which really shouldn’t surprise or offend him as much as it does. 

“Nice to meet you, Yoon,” Hak decides instead, still standing there awkwardly. 

“Do you want to sit?” Yoon offers, gesturing at the chair next to Yona, who flushes. 

“I’m sorry!” she squeaks, her face turning pink. “Of course you can join us!” 

Hak smiles gratefully at Yoon and carefully takes the chair next to Yona, observing quietly. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt unannounced like this,” he starts, but Yoon waves the comment away. 

“Don’t worry about it. We were just celebrating the end of today’s final, and I was leaving soon, anyway.” 

Hak frowns. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, you’re totally fine! I’ve got to get home soon and start dinner,” Yoon insists, finishing his drink and standing. “It was nice meeting you, Hak. I’ll see you tomorrow, Yona?” 

Yona blinks but waves back, offering a cheerful, “Of course! See you tomorrow, Yoon!” 

Yoon nods, satisfied, and waves once more as he heads out the door, a grin on his face. 

There’s an awkward silence before a small hand on his wrist startles him and Hak nearly jumps out of his chair. 

He finds Yona smiling sheepishly at him, staring at the words on his skin, her fingers poised to trace them. 

She’s biting her lip like she’s uncertain and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

“They’re real. I promise,” he says with a grin, fixing her with a steady gaze. 

Yona watches him carefully for another two seconds before her fingers graze his skin and Hak shifts in his seat, overwhelmed by the spark beneath her fingertips. 

“I’m sorry!” she yelps, moving to pull away. “Does it hurt?” 

“No,” Hak replies on a sigh. “I just wasn’t expecting… that.” 

Yona looks away from him, embarrassed, and Hak figures he might as well explain. 

Before he can lose his nerve, he reaches over and traces the words on her skin and Yona’s gaze snaps back to him, fear and surprise obvious. 

“Oh,” she whispers, flushing nearly as red as her hair, and Hak has the sudden urge to kiss her. 

Instead, he slides his hand down her arm, linking their fingers, and Yona smiles shyly at him, squeezing his hand. 

They talk for hours, and before he knows it, Hak’s phone is ringing for the fourth time in a half hour. 

This time he actually answers it, sighing, “What do you want, Gramps?” 

“What do you think you’re doing, staying out late without telling me?!” his grandfather’s voice snaps. “I’ve been calling you for an hour!” 

Hak winces. “Sorry, I lost track of time.” 

Never mind that he's an adult and doesn't need to report his every move to his grandfather. It would have been considerate of him, though, to have let Mundok know he'd be late.

Mundok scoffs on the other end and Hak explains, “I met my Soulmate today.” 

His grandfather goes quiet and then the line goes dead. 

Hak laughs, and Yona stares at him curiously. 

“My grandfather can be … overbearing, but he loves Soulmate stories.” 

As if that explains everything. 

Yona grimaces as her phone rings and she answers it with a wince. “Yes, Papa?” 

The scowl deepens and Hak listens curiously as Yona explains that she was with Yoon and lost track of the time. 

She’s silent for a while, biting her lip, before she blurts, “Papa! I’m talking with my Soulmate!” 

Her face goes red and Hak squeezes her hand. She shoots him a grateful smile and takes a few more moments to end the phone call. 

“My father is … protective,” she explains slowly, sighing. 

“I can’t wait to introduce myself,” Hak grins, and then he can’t help himself; he pulls Yona’s hand up off the table and presses a kiss to her palm, relishing the look on her face. 

Her eyes go wide but she smiles and tugs his hand toward her face, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the spot his words adorn. 

Hak inhales sharply at the feeling, like his skin is on fire, and Yona’s face is red as she releases his hand, but she doesn’t look apologetic, just shy. 

One thing’s for sure: Hak can’t wait to get to know Yona better, be it via face-to-face conversation or scribbled phrases on skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop writing this AU, guys.

In the months since their face-to-face introduction, Hak has taken to writing his **_Good morning_** s in increasingly … intimate spots.

It had started with his wrist, of course, but soon enough he had moved on to other visible areas: shoulders, knees, ankles—anywhere that he figured Yona would find embarrassing or, hopefully, endearing. 

_WHY?????_ pops up on his phone today and Hak laughs, waiting for the reply on skin he knows is coming.

**Good morning, pervert.** crawls carefully across his chest, and Hak grins, trying not to think about how Yona had managed writing there on her own.

**_Pervert?_** He writes back, adding a frowny face even as he smirks. **_Why would you think such a thing?_**

An arrow shows up, pointing directly at his first message, and Hak laughs.

_CHEST?!??_ Appears on his phone, and Hak quickly types back, _Heart, idiot. Didn’t you pay attention in school?_

_Oh._ comes back in a moment, followed quickly by _I didn’t think about that._

Before Hak can even smile at the texted reply, a comment is added to their skin conversation: **I didn’t realize you were such a romantic.**

_**There are a lot of things you don’t know about me. ;)**_ He writes back, biting his tongue to keep from laughing so hard he draws his curious family to his room. He can picture Yona’s face as she reads that one, her cheeks flushing scarlet to match her hair.

He loves teasing her, he’s found.

**_Wait til you see tomorrow’s wake-up call._** He writes before he can stop himself, imagining Yona’s eyes going wide at the implications. How he wishes he could see her face right now. She’d probably punch him, but it would be worth it.

**EW. DON’T YOU DARE.** pops up on his skin, and he can hear Yona’s squeak of discomfort as clearly as if they were in the same room.

**_Hey, at least this way you don’t have to wash away our conversation before work. ;)_ **

Hak truly hopes Yona doesn’t erase this exchange from her skin for a while; he plans to let it fade over the course of the next couple of days’ showers. But the good thing is, he can always continue writing, regardless of how quickly Yona erases the evidence of each conversation.

Truthfully, each spot he writes a _**Good morning**_ is a spot he’s longing to touch, but since their schedules don’t line up enough for face-to-face conversations more than once a week and Yona’s father is incredibly protective and old-fashioned, Hak pretends each word is a caress—a kiss, even—and the separation isn’t quite as hard.

A tiny heart shows up in approximately the right spot and Hak blinks at it.

Usually Yona ends their conversations with smiley faces, so it takes him a moment to register that this is, in fact, a heart, and not a hastily-scribbled smiley.

He’s very tempted to get it permanently tattooed there, in Yona’s perfect scribble, to look at every day.

**Have a good day at work!** Yona scribbles quickly, across his arm this time, and Hak smiles as he scribbles a heart on his wrist, just under where he knows Yona’s watch will rest all day.

Someday, when her father has gotten used to his only child’s Soulmate, Hak will ask for Il’s blessing to marry Yona, and then he’ll convey his feelings, with and without words, as often as possible.

For now, he’ll deal with once-a-week dinners with Yona and her father and the half hour per day she’s allowed to call him, Il never far away. It’s part of the reason he’d started writing his messages in less-visible places; he’s still not sure Yona’s father likes him, or the idea of his only child speaking to her Soulmate.

But the messages on their skin are proof of their connection, so the old man will just have to get used to it, Hak figures.

Until then, he’ll delight in the annoyed texts Yona sends when she can’t read his scribbled notes, and the angry ones she sends when his written words show up in uncomfortable places.

He loves this girl, and the wait to marry her will be worth it.

X

A few years later, Hak smiles as **I do** shows up on the back of his hand, beaming as Tae-woo smacks him on the back of the head.

“Hold still, Hak!” His cousin chides, readjusting Hak’s tie for the tenth time with a grumble.

“Sorry, Tae-woo,” Hak laughs, holding out his hand in explanation.

His cousin smiles, shaking his head, and shifts his hand to show Hak the _I do_ permanently inked onto his ring finger.

“Hinata’s got one, too,” he says with a grin, as if Hak doesn’t see it every time he visits with them.

Hak grins back, having already written his _**I do**_ over his pulse point, thinking about suggesting tattoos to Yona.

A heart appears across his entire palm and Hak stares for a moment before he beams and Tae-woo just shakes his head.

“Newlyweds,” his cousin grumbles, but Hak knows Tae-woo is just as happy for him and Yona as Hak was for Tae-woo and Hinata.

“Some days I can’t believe that Il actually agreed to let you marry Yona,” Tae-woo comments, and Hak scowls.

“He got used to me eventually,” he reminds, and Tae-woo smiles. “I know. I was there when you asked him if you could start courting, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Hak nearly groans, grinning at the memory.

He’d been shaking like a leaf the entire time, trying to keep eye contact with Yona’s father and not forget what he’d planned to say.

Eventually the older man had relented, sighing heavily as he nodded, and Hak had beamed.

The memory makes him sigh and Tae-woo glances at him curiously. “Okay there, bud?”

“Yeah, fine. Just anxious,” Hak replies, checking his reflection and adjusting his tie one last time.

“You’ll be fine!” Tae-woo assures him, grinning. “You waited way longer than any Soulmates I know to get married. You know pretty much everything about each other already. Nothing to worry about except not messing up your lines today.”

Hak groans. “Don’t remind me. You have the rings, right?”

Tae-woo pats his breast pocket, smiling. “Of course.”

There’s a knock on the door, interrupting whatever Tae-woo was going to say next, and his best man goes to answer it, smiling.

“Come on in, Mr. Hiryuu! I was just about to go check on my wife.” 

Hak goes still as Yona’s father enters the room, smiling at Tae-woo and then turning to Hak.

“I’m going to check on the girls,” Tae-woo repeats, and Hak watches him practically skip out the door to go check on Hinata, who’s acting as Yona’s maid of honor.

“Mr. Hiryuu,” Hak begins, but his soon-to-be father-in-law raises a hand to pause him. Hak goes quiet, trying not to fidget.

“It’s no secret that I was … less than thrilled to find out that my daughter was talking to a Soulmate while she was still in high school,” the older man begins.

“I worried that it would take her away from her studies, from her friends.”

Hak regards Mr. Hiryuu with a small frown, waiting.

“But you were not as much a distraction as I thought you’d be,” Il continues with a small smile. “You helped Yona with homework, and you inserted yourself into her circle of friends as easily as breathing.”

Hak’s frown relaxes.

“I am grateful that you chose to honor an old man’s traditional wishes, Hak. You put up with each of my rules, and you have become a part of the family.”

Mr. Hiryuu’s eyes gleam, and Hak fishes through his pockets for tissues.

“I couldn’t be prouder to call you my son-in-law.”

Hak locates a tissue, offering it to Mr. Hiryuu, and the older man smiles as he accepts it.

“I just wanted you to know that before I walk Yona down that aisle to you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hak says quietly, touched. It’s the first time he’s heard quite so much sentiment from Yona’s father, at least directed at him, and he’ll remember it forever, he’s sure.

“Now, let’s go start this wedding, shall we?” Mr. Hiryuu smiles, gesturing to the doorway.

Hak grins.

Minutes later, he’s watching Yona walk down the aisle, already trying not to cry as she clings to her father’s arm.

She’s even more radiant than he’d imagined, and when she pauses to take his hands, Hak stares like he had that first day in the café, committing the moment to memory.

What feels like seconds later, he’s finally about to kiss his bride—his Soulmate—and the anticipation has his fingers trembling so hard that Yona tightens her grip, smiling at him.

“I love you,” Hak whispers just before their lips meet, and it’s like fireworks are exploding inside of him. He wonders vaguely if Yona is feeling the same thing before he pulls away, grinning.

Her face is flushed but she’s grinning back, squeezing his hands three times in the way he’s come to understand means “I love you” when she can’t speak.

The reception is a blur, the only things Hak registers being Tae-woo’s best man speech, the glass clinking to get them to kiss again (and again and again and…), and Mundok’s crying as he welcomes Yona into the family and gushes over Soulmate love stories.

Oh, and the more casual dress that Yona changes into at some point, only because the sleeves are short and sheer and the back dips down much lower than Hak would have expected her father to approve. Hak’s not complaining, though. It looks amazing on her, and all their guests tell her so as the reception winds down.

By the time they reach their new home—a joint wedding gift from Yona’s father and Hak’s family, perhaps the biggest surprise from the last few months—Hak is exhausted, and Yona is already half-asleep.

He smiles fondly at her—his _wife_!—as he picks her up and quite literally carries her over the threshold of their house.

Yona barely makes a sound, shifting just a bit as he maneuvers through the house to their bedroom, debating the entire way over letting her sleep in her dress or trying to change her into pajamas.

In the end, he decides that she’ll just have to deal with a wrinkled dress, because he has no clue how best to take the thing off without ruining it, and that’s a scarier prospect than letting it wrinkle as Yona sleeps.

Plus, she’s been in the house for a month, and Hak has no clue where she keeps all her clothing, and he refuses to take her dress off if there isn’t anything to change her into tonight. That would not go over well, he’s sure. _He_ wouldn’t mind, but Yona would.

Hak finds himself yawning as he changes into his own pajamas, and he practically falls into bed as soon as he yanks his shirt over his head.

Before he falls asleep, though, he wrestles the ever-present pen from the pocket of his dress pants, scrawling a heart just in front of his wedding ring.

**_Good morning, wife._** He scribbles on his wrist after he pulls his watch off, smiling as he falls asleep next to Yona, who snuggles closer.

One thing’s for sure: the wait has been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. I feel like Yona's dad would be super old-fashioned, so I tried to convey that??? Rules etc. Whatever.
> 
> I figure Tae-yeon is in the wedding party somewhere (probably a groomsman, since he's probably like 10-12 in this so ring bearer didn't seem to fit) but Tae-woo and Hinata made more sense for best man/maid of honor pair??? IDK, go with it. I used them last chapter so I had to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read "Brave Dawn" you'll recognize Hinata's name. I liked her so much I referenced her in this.


End file.
